Sinnessjukdom
by Froshe
Summary: Et peu importe si le monde se consumait autour, lui était plongé si profondément dans sa folie, qu'il ne lui restait plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir. What Now/Rihanna


Sa vie n'avait été faîte que de larmes et de vengeance.

Des crises, des crises, des crises. Toujours et encore, ces sursauts violents qui lui prenait le coeur, et s'acharnait à le déchirer en morceaux, avant de les semer dans le vent.

Et il se reconstruisait, toujours. Peu à peu, sans aide, et avec l'espoir au coeur, il le reconstruisait. Il rassemblait les morceaux, les affres du temps se chargeant de les recoller, et se redressait. Le sourire au visage, l'ironie dans l'esprit, et la fragilité de son coeur.

Chaque fois c'était le même refrain, c'était la même rengaine, qui se répétait, et se répétait. Après tout, croyait-il vraiment que ça pourrait un jour changer ? Chaque part de sa vie, chaque vérité établie s'effritait peu à peu laissant place au mensonge et à cette obscurité qui rongeait tout. Tout, tout tout.

Ce que personne ne pouvait endurer, il l'avait fait.

Les remarques, les rumeurs, le manque d'attention, le dégoût, la trahison, le viol, la souffrance. La torture. Surtout, oh oui, surtout la torture. Cette sensation de douleur intense qui marquait chaque parcelle de son corps désormais, qui l'aurait tué s'il n'avait pas eu sa magie. Magie, belle magie, toi qui aide, toi qui apporte la paix. Elle aussi on te l'avait retirée.

Il avait senti la faiblesse de son corps, il avait voulu hurler. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il ne l'avait pas fait, car il avait vu au delà des apparences, il avait vu le regret, la compassion tordre le visage de son fr-Thor. Ah oui ! Un rire lui échappa également.

Thor n'était pas son frère, hein, Thor ne l'avait jamais été.

\- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le rire résonna dans la pièce. Tant mieux, tant mieux. Qu'on l'entende ! Que pour une fois, pour une seule et unique fois dans vie, on l'entende. Qu'on fasse attention à la folie entière qui l'habitait.

Non, bien sûr que non il n'était pas fou ! Ou du moins peut-être l'avait-il été depuis le début ? Peut-être que sa raison entière aussi était un mensonge ? Cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

Son cou craqua violemment, lorsqu'il pencha la tête vers le côté, esquissant un sourire effrayant.

Entièrement limpide. Tout était étrangement trop clair, bien bien trop clair. Son regard autrefois vert et aujourd'hui vide, se posa sur les murs entièrement blancs.

Blanc, blanc, blancs de sérénité. Calme. Quel est ce mot ? Il ne le connait plus. La douleur arrive, se déchaîne, le fait se plier en deux. Ils avaient raison au final, eux qu'il avait méprisé, dont il se jugeait supérieur.

[ Non, non, non, ne pars pas. ]

Il vient des fois, il pleure. Il le regarde comme si il était mort. Lui là-bas dehors, il est vide aussi. Ils sont deux, il le sait. Qui est dehors, qui est à l'intérieur de la cellule ? Vous n'êtes qu'un. Vous n'êtes que deux ? Qui êtes vous ?

Ses cheveux blonds reposent le long de ses épaules, ils ont été coupés. Il a l'air si vide, si vide, comme lui. Alors, lui a envie de se lever, lui a envie de lui dire d'arrêter de laisser ces larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Mais il ne peut pas, il n'arrive pas à se lever. Alors il hurle, il hurle toujours, de plus en fort, de plus en plus fort. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, il prend sa tête entre ses mains, tandis que ses cheveux noirs comme le jais retombent en boucles désordonnées sur son front. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tout ça change trop rapidement.

Il a mal, il a mal. Il ne sait pas d'où ça vient.

Il comprend quelques fois. Il entend ce qu'on lui dit, il répond. Il répond toujours la même chose, avec une voix robotique. Une voix hachée, qui ne possède aucune émotion.

[Tuez-moi.]

[Tuez-moi]

[TUEZ-MOI !]

Il les sent, il les sent s'effriter, il les sent tomber les lambeaux de son cerveau déchu. Quelle fatalité, quelle ironie, rit-il alors qu'il sait que le blond l'écoute. Lui si intelligent !

Il ne s'en rappelle pas. Il le sait pour avoir entendu son visiteur en parler, le regretter, au milieu de ses larmes.

Quelques fois des mots s'impriment devant ses yeux. Personne ne les voit, sauf lui. Et elles dansent, ces lettres, elles dansent autour de lui, alors qu'il tente de les repousser. Elle s'impriment dans peau, elle s'imbriquent, elle disparaissent dans lui et il continue encore de hurler.

Monstre, monstre, monstre.

Monstre, monstre, monstre.

Non, bien sûr que non il n'est pas fou ! Il est tout à fait, _hahaha_ , oui, tout à fait normal. Bientôt il sent qu'il n'arrivera plus à prononcer les quelques mots qu'il arrive encore à exprimer. Sa voix est entrecoupée par les rires.

Il s'esclaffe tout seul, il continue, il continue, sans pouvoir se stopper, parce que ce n'est pas de son ressort, parce qu'il n'y arrive pas. Plus personne n'entre, plus personne n'est entré depuis le mur blanc est taché de rouge.

Il s'en rappelle quelque fois, lorsqu'il est perdu dans des songes embrumés. Quelques souvenirs remontent à la surface, quelques envies, et il les réprime.

Il ne veut pas de vert. Le blond, qui s'annonce comme Thor, lui en a apporté au début. Avant. Il avait regardé le tissu, l'avait sûrement serré contre lui. Les versions de son cerveau diffèrent.

Des fois, il se souvient d'une chose qu'on appelle reconnaissance.

Des fois, il revoit Thor plaqué contre lui, des sillons sanglants déchirant son cou.

Des fois, il se laisse aller à une étreinte contre Thor.

Des fois, il éclate de rire, de ce rire qu'il a apprit à détester, avant de tout tâcher en rouge.

Il ne sait plus ce qui est vrai, ce qui est faux. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas appris à vivre dans le mensonge, dans le refus de la réalité ? Oui, ouin c'est exactement ça.

Il veut du rouge. Il a teinté les murs blancs en rouge.

[Pourquoi, mon frère, pourquoi ?]

[Tu es le rouge, tu es le rouge, je l'ai fait pour toi]

Ils ont appelé ça du sang. Qu'est-ce que c'est le sang ? Toujours est-il que le garde qui était venu n'est plus. Enfin si. Il est là. Il est éternellement sur le mur. Il n'a pas voulu qu'ils essuient.

C'est de l'art.

Vous ne comprenez pas, a-t-il annoncé.

Non. Non, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Il l'a vu en voyant leur visage afficher du dégoût. Quelque chose comme ça ? Il n'a plus de visites sauf le blond qui pleure. Il n'a pas de nom. Enfin si. Il lui annonce son nom à chaque visite, mais il oublie.

Le-blond-qui-pleure c'est beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi les noms existent ? avait-il demandé, sérieusement. Il se rappelle de la réponse, ça il s'en souvient très bien, et il sait que ça ne s'effacera jamais de sa mémoire.

[C'est pour se souvenir des héros comme toi]

Un jour des gens sont venus. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête en cage, d'être enfermé comme la proie l'est avant d'être tuée.

Il avait collé ses yeux sur les leurs. Un blond encore. Un brun. Non. Deux bruns. Une rousse aussi. Un blond-brun. Il ne sait pas comment on dit ça. Il a oublié.

TROP DE BRUIT ! TROP DE BRUIT !

Sa sensation de n'être que du bétail avait empirée, il avait voulu s'en soulager en hurlant. Encore. Ses mains avaient trouvées seules le chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il s'était entièrement coupé du monde. Il n'entendait rien, non, il n'entendait rien.

La porte s'était ouverte, tandis qu'il se balançait sur lui-même en criant. On lui avait retiré les mains des oreilles, il s'était débattu. Ses yeux, s'étaient ancrés dans ceux de la personne en face de lui, qui le tenait.

Le blond-brun. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses yeux semblaient rempli d'une compassion silencieuse ? D'un dégoût ?

Ses mains... Il les avait regardées.

Elle étaient rouges, rouges, rouges.

Il s'était surpris à sourire, il s'était tourné vers le blond-qui-pleure, lui avait parlé. Sa voix était sortie éraillée, rauque. De nouvelles larmes avaient surgies sur le visage du blond.

\- R-r-rouges comme toi.

Le blond-brun l'avait lâché, et il en avait profité pour reculer. Reculer jusqu'à toucher le mur.

Il avait tendu la main vers le blond-qui-pleure. Un éclair de lucidité l'avait frappé, et il s'était rappelé. Thor, oui ! C'était ça, il s'en souvenait. Thor !

\- T-tu as raison, avait-il bégayé, sentant les mêmes larmes que Tho-r ?, couler le long de ses joues.

Les autres s'étaient écartés, tandis que Thor s'agenouillait devant lui, attrapant ses mains dans les siennes, en larmes. Il le sentait, il le sentait, la vie s'échappait à grande vitesse de son corps.

La phrase de Loki avait résonné longtemps dans l'air après qu'il ne se soit affaissé, n'étant plus qu'une enveloppe sans âme.

 _\- Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou._

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, franchement chapeau.

Je ne sais absolument PAS ce qui se passe dans ma tête pour que j'écrive des choses pareilles, mais ça fait sérieusement flipper XD

Bref pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, c'est après la mort de Frigga, Loki dans sa cellule est rapidement consumé par la folie. Quand au blond-brun, c'est Clint, et les autres, les Avengers bien sûr !

Voilàà :D


End file.
